Yuki's Addition to the Collection
by Venussail
Summary: Shuichi has a collection and Yuki finds a way to add to it in a way that will make both of them happy... YAOI, don't like, don't read- flames are not appreciated. Rating for suggestiveness.


A/N: Moshi moshi mi-na! I'm back with another oneshot for all of you! It's Gravitation yaoi this time folks, with the canon couple, Yuki and Shuichi. For those looking for an update on my other stories, I should be getting to that soon. The Sailor Moon one was updated fairly recently, but I know the Inuyasha one hasn't had an update since, like, July. Hopefully this will satiate the people who like my yaoi fics for at least a little bit (I've been getting a lot of hits on those lately…). Enjoy the fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. If I did I would be living in the lap of luxury and wouldn't be writing these things.

Yuki's Addition to the Collection

Yuki sat in his office typing up the last few lines of his latest book. For the past few hours it had been relatively quiet, the only sounds coming from the clickety-clack of the keyboard. Shuichi hadn't bothered him once since he told him to get out of his office almost four hours ago. On top of that, when told to leave the brat (as Yuki would put it) left with little fussing. As Yuki finished up the last sentence of his book and saved it to his laptop, he decided to go look for the pink-haired pop singer to see if something was seriously wrong with him.

----Scene Change----

He came into the living room to see Shuichi in the middle of the floor, eyes glued to the television. Yuki walked up to him slowly in order to see what he was watching. When he saw what was on the screen he became perplexed.

"Oi, brat, what the hell is that you're watching?" he asked.

"Only the best show ever!" the singer exclaimed.

"And what would that be?" Yuki questioned, starting to get annoyed.

Shuchi stood up before striking a pose (A/N: Based on what I'm about to write, I'm sure you all know which pose I'm talking about). "Sailor Moon!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

Yuki stared at him before remembering what the show was about. His sister used to watch it almost obsessively in her teen years (A/N: Not sure if Mika would have been a teen in the 90s, but just go with it).

"That show is retarded," the writer said.

"Yuki!!!! It's not retarded! It's the best show EVER!!!!"

"Really now…"

"Yes, and I'll prove it to you- just give me a sec." On that note, Shuchi made a mad dash to his room.

When Shuichi came out of his room, Yuki didn't know if he was staring in wonderment at a dedicated fan or at someone who needs to be in a mental hospital. In the hands of the pop singer were various collectables, DVDs and memorabilia all related to Sailor Moon. He even had a giant Sailor Moon poster autographed by the seiyuu for all the senshi and Naoko Takeuchi herself, as well as a life-sized Sailor Moon doll.

"Shit brat, think you have enough crap?" Yuki practically yelled.

"It's not crap!" Shuichi countered. "And besides, I don't have everything…"

"What could you possibly be missing?" his lover asked, exasperated.

"Well, I don't have any of their costumes," Shuichi said with a smile on his face as if him walking around in a miniskirt wouldn't strike anyone as odd.

Yuki found himself staring at his lover once again. "You're such a baka," he said.

That's it. Shuichi had had enough. Not only was his boyfriend mocking his adoration for he deemed the best show on Earth, he was calling him an idiot merely because, as he saw it, he was trying to expand his collection. He yelled at Yuki for being such a meanie and then left to spend the rest of the night at Hiro's.

Yuki sighed and went to turn off the TV Shuichi didn't bother to turn off before leaving in a huff. Just as he was about to turn the power off, something caught his eye. When he first glanced at the show from afar he failed to notice the outfits the senshi were wearing. Now that he was up close and personal, he decided they deserved a second glance. Upon closer inspection, a plan hatched in his head and a smirk formed on his face.

----Scene Change----

The next day Shuichi decided to return home from work, as Hiro had told him he had been overreacting a bit since the guitarist had always made fun of Sailor Moon. Upon his return, he saw a pile of clothes on the kitchen table.

"What's this?" he asked.

On top of the pile of clothes was a note addressed "Brat," the name Yuki so affectionately calls him. After reading the note, Shuichi gasped at the clothes beneath. Every single senshi uniform, including one for each of Sailor Moon's henshins, was there. Shuichi shouted with glee and rushed to his room to put on the original Sailor Moon outfit.

When he came out Yuki was making coffee. He glomped his blonde-haired lover (who luckily didn't have the cup of coffee in his hand) to the floor. Yuki growled and shoved the pink-haired singer off him, but didn't bother to say anything since he knew exactly why he was glomped in the first place.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Yuki!!!!"

"Calm down, brat," Yuki said.

"So does this mean you don't mind my Sailor Moon fanboyness?"

"No, not at all…." the writer said as he eyed the teen up and down with lust.

"Um… Yuki…?" Shuichi nervously chuckled.

Yuki picked the singer up bridal style and carried him to the master bedroom. Whoever said he couldn't enjoy his addition to the collection?

A/N: I always thought Shuichi would be a Sailor Moon fanatic, didn't you? I've not written a Gravitation fic before though I have been a fan for a while now. I hope you enjoyed. R&R please! Ja ne!


End file.
